Desperate
by FrozenFox96
Summary: You know how in Minecraft you can eat rotten flesh from zombies, and since they're just dead Minecraftians, then what about alive Minecraftians. Rated M for Minor Gore and Cannibalism Mostly just for practice in the horror genre.


Desperate

Disclaimer: Minecraft belongs to Notch, I in no way claim to own it.

It started out as a simple trip, find some iron to make some weapons and armor then get out, but it was complicated.

"Come on I know this is the way out."

That is my friend, he doesn't have a name though, and neither do I really. What has it been since we washed up on the shore together with no knowledge of who we are, where we came from, or why we were even here. But, we knew one thing we had to survive.

"Can't wait to have some cooked chicken when we get out, maybe with some bread and fish…"

My friend was always a talkative one, but I usually have been the silent type though, I guess he doesn't mind though, I really don't seeing as I'd probably go mad if I was in a place with no one to talk, or in this case listen to.

"Hurry up I know I'm not the only one starving"

I smiled wryly at the remark and quickened my pace. We had been trapped in here with a collapse in the tunnel by a Creeper explosion. I was almost crushed to death under some gravel, but my partner… he saved me, dug as fast as he could ignoring a skeleton who was attracted to the sound. Because of this he was shot in his right shoulder. His arm that he used for mining was crippled. After I was halfway out I took my bow and arrows trying to distract him while my partner continue to try and free me.

We managed to escape and I put down a wall to stop anymore progress of mobs behind us. We were stuck, between us we didn't have much supplies, we didn't expect to be down here for more than a few minutes. Combined we had a few pieces of bread, a iron sword, a almost broken cobble stone shovel, a iron pick, and a bow and 8 arrows. We really didn't expect to be here long.

With our way out in ruins we decided to go deeper into the depths in hopes of finding a way out… we didn't…

"Hurry I see a light over there we're almost out!" my partner rushed toward the light around the corner.

Only to find lava, or magma, or whatever you want to call it. I don't know the technical deference, but this was the third one we have found I really didn't get my hopes up, but my partner was always an optimist.

"dangit not again, don't worry I'm sure we're almost there."

We ran out of hours a few about a few hours ago, me giving my last piece to him, he needed to heal from that arrow shot, but I was dangerously low on food to. I could barely find the strength to keep up with my partner past a straight out walk and for some reason, when we got here the rules of reality seemed to change. We could literally starve in hours, both of us knew that wasn't possible, we could do many other things that for some reason we know we shouldn't be able to do.

"I think we should take a break." This time I said. "while we have the light of the lava."

"sounds like a plan" my partner agreed.

So we took a sat down on a wall opposite of the lava, just watching it like in a hypnotic trance. My partner soon fell asleep, me being too hungry to fall asleep just took watch for any mobs in the area.

Then I felt it.

A burning inside my stomach, as if it tried to consume me so it could feed itself.

I soon felt as though my life was quickly leaving me, I felt myself be torn from the inside bit by bit.

I…

I…

I am dying…

Soon I feel the urge, the natural urge for anything living to keep living. My mind worked in over drive looking for an option to keep me alive, but I am too hungry to think. All I can think of is food. Where can I get food? I need to eat, What do I do, WHAT DO I DO? There is nothing to eat I gave the last of my food to my partner.

_My partner…_

_NO! NEVER THINK THAT THOUGHT!_

_Why not, That greedy asshole ate my food!_

_WE GAVE IT TO HIM, HE TOOK AN ARROW TO THE SHOULDER, FOR ME! HE NEEDED IT!_

_WELL WE NEED IT TOO!_

"Ugh…" I fell myself take more damage within.

_HE IS OUR FRIEND!_

_WHO ATE OUR FOOD!_

"Ugn.." I take more damage, without even noticing from my inner conflict I start to get up.

_WE CAN'T EAT HIM, THAT'S CANABALISM!_

_WE'VE BOTH EATEN ZOMBIE FLESH BEFORE, AND THEY ARE JUST DEAD PEOPLE!_

I take out my pickaxe…

_BUT, HE'S NOT DEAD, AND HE'S OUR FRIEND!_

_IT'S HIM OR ME!_

I walk over to my oblivious friend's prone form, and lift my pickaxe…

_WE ARE NOT DOING THIS!_

_We already are._

_What-_

I bring the pickaxe down hard on my friend, missing any vital points I hit him in the chest blood somewhat showing.

My friend wakes with a pained cry and looks at me… "Ww-what are you-" he interrupts himself with a pained hiss as I remove the pickaxe from his releasing a steady stream of blood with some on my iron pickaxe when lifting it up again.

I swiftly bring down the pickaxe once again, hitting his left arm that he used to try to protect himself.

"W-why are-" I simply ignore his blubbering and continue to take the pickaxe out of his arm readying to strike again.

"ARGH!" he screams in pain as I strike again… and again… and again, until I no longer hear any noise coming from my friend.

I fall to my knees and start to sob apologies to him, as I slowly start to consume him…

**THE END**

A/N I got this idea from how you can eat zombie flesh in Minecraft, and since zombie are dead humans/Minecraftians I would assume that they'd be more willing to eat other alive humans/Minecraftians if the situation is dire enough.


End file.
